


maybe all of this is simple pt.2

by paintthetowngay



Series: maybe all of this is simple [2]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintthetowngay/pseuds/paintthetowngay
Summary: 4pm rolled around and Jonah, dressed as usual in a button up and black khakis, lingered around his apartment, reminding himself that Amy didn’t exactly say she’d show up at 4. He picked up his phone to check for any texts. None.





	maybe all of this is simple pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy chapter because this hiatus is killing me :)

The next day, Jonah had gone into work running on pure excitement considering the lack of sleep he got. He spent the whole day anxiously waiting for 4pm. The time passed so slowly, he was certain there was something wrong with the universe. Finally, when he was done with his shift, he quickly grabbed his things and left, stopping by a few stores on the way home. He rushed to pick up some essentials for his new place and some proper food. It was almost past 3pm when he reached back to his apartment. He spent some time putting away the things he bought, reorganising and cleaning before taking a shower.

 

4pm rolled around and Jonah, dressed as usual in a button up and black khakis, lingered around his apartment, reminding himself that Amy didn’t exactly say she’d show up at 4. He picked up his phone to check for any texts. None.

 

He kicked around, waiting for her to show up, unsure if he should feel offended that she hasn’t. He sighed and resigned to his couch, picking up his laptop.

 

5:00 P.M. Still no texts.

 

Jonah had ended up on YouTube, skimming through a documentary about coral reefs with his feet tapping at the floor. He swore right then that waiting is literally the worst thing in the world. His body sank slowly into the couch, soon enough he was lying down with his laptop resting on his belly. The combination of the sea waves from the documentary and his growing backache, made him doze off on his couch.

 

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. Jonah scrambled around, trying to get up without knocking anything over. The sky had gone dark outside. He opened the door to see Amy holding up a bag.

 

“I brought dinner.” She said, offering an apologetic smile.

 

She had taken a short nap that morning before heading off to class. After, she had some group discussion and an unnecessarily long meeting with her lecturer. It was only a few more papers till she would be done with her college courses. Just when she thought that she would have time to spare, she got a call from Emma asking if she could fetch her to a friend’s house, all the way on the other side of town, because Adam was running late at work.

 

“Come on in,” he said, grabbing the bag out of her hand. “Sandwiches?”

 

“Yeah, they’re from that place I told you about,” She dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch. “Sorry I’m late. Something came up and well,” she held up her phone. “Can I borrow your charger?”

 

“You should really get a new phone.” Jonah said, his hands busy placing the sandwiches on plates.

 

“Yeah, tell that to my bank account.” She made her way to the dining table, chucking at how he had a pretty interesting bed hair going on.

 

It was probably the first time she’s seen him with so little product in his hair. Still, it was more product than necessary. She slid smoothly into his arms, her hand reaching up around his neck to ruffle his hair.

 

“Did I wake you?” Her tone, soft and light.

 

His hand reached up to his head, trying to smooth it out. “Mm, it’s okay.” He wore a childlike sleepy face, his eyes slightly puffy, it made her heart tingle a little.

 

“Come here,” she said, delicately kissing him before pulling him into a hug. Jonah bent, resting his chin on her shoulder, sinking into her arms. He sighed, feeling himself relax for the first time today. “I was actually afraid you weren’t going to show up.” Amy pulled away abruptly.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe you regretted this,” he answered timidly.

 

She chuckled, “Yeah, that pie yesterday really made me change my mind.”.

 

“Don’t even joke,” he said, glaring at her.

 

Amy broke out a laugh. “Okay, okay, sorry.” She sighed and ran her thumb over his cheek, looking at him earnestly. “Jonah, I’m divorced with a kid, I think the person who should be worried here, is me.” She said, frowning a little.

 

Jonah opened his mouth to respond but all they heard was his stomach rumble. He flashed an awkward smile, “I couldn’t really eat with all that anxiety.”.

 

“Oh my god,” she said, shaking her head. “Come on, let’s eat.”

 

He chowed down the sandwich in no time at all, mumbling as he chewed, “This is actually pretty good”. Amy watched him in silence, fascinated at him and herself for how much she actually likes him.

 

Jonah looked up, wide-eyed at the sight of her staring at him. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” she shrugged.

 

“You’re not hungry?” he said, pointing at her unfinished sandwich.

 

“Do you want it?”

 

“No,” he paused, furrowing his brows. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just a long day,” she said, stretching her hand behind her head.

 

“Did you manage to get any sleep?”

 

“Barely.”

 

Behind them, Amy’s phone buzzed. She got up to pick her bag off the floor, digging inside for her phone.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“No, it’s just Emma,” she looked up from her phone to see him staring back at her, waiting for her to elaborate, “I’m supposed to pick her tomorrow morning, but they decided to grab lunch first so Adam’s dropping her off after.” Amy dropped herself onto the middle of the couch, tossing her phone back into the bag.

 

“So, what are we going to do about work?” Jonah said, making his way to the couch.

 

“Obviously, no one can know.” She said, folding her legs up onto the couch.

 

“Obviously.” He plopped down on her left, facing her.

 

“Not that this is wrong or anything, it’s just—.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“We can do that, right? We’re pretty casual.”

 

“Definitely. Very casual.”

 

Amy sighed, “This isn’t going to work.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You’re not helping.” She said, smacking his thigh playfully.

 

Jonah chuckled, “Let’s be real, we’re both bad at being casual.” It was true, they’re both awkward enough to begin with.

 

“Mm,” Amy resigned into the couch. “What’s the worst that can happen anyway.”

 

“Endless teasing, accusations of favouritism, they can get real creative.”

 

“Oh, you’re not getting any favouritism. You can count on that.”

 

He furrowed his brows, “I’m not sure if I should be offended by that.”

 

“The teasing, well, you’ll mostly be on the receiving end of that so I’m good.”

 

Jonah gasped mockingly. “Okay, now I am definitely offended.”

 

She laughed, her dimple peeking out at the left corner of her mouth. He always had the urge to run a finger over it, so he did. A silly grin spread across his face as he cupped her face and leaned in. His eyes fixated on her lips and she pulled back a little, enjoying how his eyes went wide before meeting her gaze. Amy let out a giggle as she leaned back in and kissed him. Her hand slid up his free arm to his shoulder and fisted into his collar. He grinned, thinking about how unbelievable the past 48 hours has been. New apartment, new woman. It’s a good time to be Jonah.


End file.
